Saccho Kobayakawa
|kana = サッチョウ=コバヤカワ |rōmaji = Satchou Kobayakawa |also known as = Horse |name = Saccho Kobayakawa |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Black |type = Unknown |affiliation = Hunters Association Zodiacs (Intelligence Division)Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 |occupation = Trouble Hunter (Double Star) Zodiac (Horse) Detective Handyman |japanese voice = Takuma Suzuki |image gallery = yes }} Saccho Kobayakawa (サッチョウ=コバヤカワ, Satchou Kobayakawa) is a Double Star Trouble Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Horse" (午, Uma).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He is part of the Intelligence Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Saccho is a horse-faced man with two protruding front teeth. His long black hair is tied into a ponytail. He has the kanji numeral of "9" tattooed on his left shoulder. He wears a yukata of various shades of purple with three flowers painted on the lower half, a belt with two pony tails at the back, multiple black bands on his arms, and zōri with white tabi. The hilts of his katanas are wrapped in white bandages. The sheaths are brown in color. Personality Saccho is a calm and collected man. He is often seen considering the implications and downsides of a scenario in detail. During the election, he seems to be very careful when it comes to rules. Despite his rather quiet attitude, he is confident enough to volunteer himself to keep an eye on Beyond Netero while Cheadle is contacting V5. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, Saccho and the other Zodiacs are gathered to vote for a new Chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 They are hostile towards Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman. Like the other Zodiacs, he's forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman. After he's voted out of the 5th new Hunter Association Election, Saccho states he'll support the organization in the shadows and won't say whom but wants someone worth supporting to stand in the top spot. He gets shocked when Pariston, after winning the election, leaves the position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making Cheadle Yorkshire the new chairman. Dark Continent Expedition arc Saccho, and the rest of the Zodiacs are surprised to learn that Kakin is holding an expedition to the Dark Continent, especially when the leader of the expedition is the son of the former chairman of the Hunters Association, a man named Beyond Netero. The Zodiacs are given the task of hunting him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs hold a meeting to discuss their next course of action. The meeting is interrupted when Beyond Netero himself calls and asks them to inform V5 of his capture. Beyond Netero then requests a "give and take".Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 341 During Cheadle's interview to Beyond Netero, Kanzai gets confused of the conversation, and Saccho explains to him about how Beyond Netero is able to go to the Dark Continent by promising the King of Kakin of becoming a historical figure, however Saccho also understands that the V5 will make the Hunter Association to go to the Dark Continent alongside Beyond to watch over him. Saccho also volunteers to watch over Beyond Netero while in prison.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 342 Later, Saccho witnesses Beyond signing the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika then asks how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. Mizaistom then asks Kurapika to talk outside the meeting room where he explains to the younger Zodiac about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. Afterwards, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Saccho announcing that research on the support members of the Science and Biology team has been cleared. Furthermore, countermeasures have been taken against any potential dangers, and the Hunters Association is completely unrelated to Kakin in that regard. Saccho also announces that the candidates have understood the risk of not being able to return safely from the expedition. He is assigned to the Intelligence Division. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Saccho is left astounded by the announcement that a spy might be hiding among the Zodiacs. However, like the others, he agrees to reveal his power. Unbeknownst to him, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and he is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 348 Abilities & Powers Being part of the Zodiacs, Saccho is one of the best Hunters in the world. His authority in the Hunters Association is inferior only to that of Cheadle. His contributions have allowed him to become a Double Star Trouble Hunter. He has proved to be rather smart with a practical mind, as shown before the election for the new chairman of the Hunter Association started. Since he was once seen carrying two swords tied at his waist, it is safe to assume him as a competent swordsman. Trivia *It is possible that Saccho's last name is derived from the Kobayakawa Clan, a renowned clan of samurai. This hypothesis is bolstered by the fact that Saccho always carries swords on his person. The most famous member of the clan is Hideaki Kobayakawa, one of the Hideyoshi Toyotomi's general who betrayed Western Army at Battle of Sekigahara. References Navigation Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Intelligence Division